The electric vehicle industry is rapidly growing. As the market share of electric vehicles increases, the charging infrastructure therefor is also expected to grow dramatically. The electric vehicle is equipped with a built-in battery that is charged with electricity, and an electric motor driven by the electricity charged in the battery. Although battery efficiency has improved alongside the development of a related technology, the fact that the battery needs to be charged, and that it takes a significant amount of time to charge the battery will remain the same for the time being.
Therefore, for smooth and efficient operation of the electric vehicle, the vehicle needs to be able to reach a charging station before the discharge of its battery, and also be able to be recharged in a short time without significant waiting time at the charging station. Consequently, in addition to the locations of nearby charging stations, the waiting time for charging at the charging stations is an important factor to the driver of the vehicle in selecting an optimal charging station.
The related technology is disclosed in KR 10-2012-0116162 A (published on Oct. 22, 2012).